Accept Yourself
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: After Kim and Ron watch a movie, Ron confronts Kim about her feelings for Shego and interesting events unfold afterwards. (I don’t own Kim Possible or Ben 10.) Note: Ben 10 is completely fictional in-universe. Enjoy!


Accept Yourself

Kim had a secret. As she ran home from school, Kim was thinking about one thing: "Ben 10", particularly a certain story she was in the process of reading. The teen sighed in the coming relief. It was always fun to just relax and get transported to another universe in her mind. As she ran into the house, Kim noticed the sounds of laser fire coming from her room. The dark redhead tensed and kicked the door to her door. As it flew open and crashed against the wall loudly. A blonde boy sat on her bed and jumped in shock at the sound. "KP! Don't do that to me. Alright?" Kim only laughed at her boyfriend. "Ron, what is it this time, Bricks of Fury XVII?" Ron shook his head. "What? Are you crazy? This is SotO! Booya!" Kim raised an eyebrow. "S…O…TO?" Ron shook his head at Kim. "Kim, Kim, Kim… 'Secret of the Omnitrix'! It is the defining piece of work for Bwen Shippers like myself." Ron said with a bit of pride in his voice. Kim groaned. "Ron, this again?" She looked at him. "You know I ship Gwevin." Ron sighed. "I'll make you a deal. Watch the movie from the beginning…" Ron said as he picked up the remote and restarted the DVD. "…to the end, and make your decision after that." Kim rolled her eyes. "You have a deal, good sir."

"Kiss her you damned fool!" Ron gave his girlfriend a look and smiled at her. "Told you." Ron said with a chuckle. Kim clamped her mouth shut and covered her mouth with her hands. "Wow…" Kim finally said after a moment. "…that was intense." Ron nodded. "It doesn't help that Kevin is a psychopath in the OS." Ron said with a smile. He elbowed Kim with a smirk. Then, it faded quickly. Kim noticed. "What is it, Ron?" She said as she looked into his eyes. "Kim, I don't fit you." Kim blinked at Ron's statement. "What do you mean?" She asked as she looked him in the eyes. "Ben and Gwen complete each other. She's the brain, and though Ben is no slouch himself, he's brawn." Ron began. "Gwen has self-defense training while Ben wings it. Gwen's powers are natural while Ben's are dependent upon tech." Ron shivered. "We are opposites, too, but we don't have much in common; we don't mesh." Kim looked at him. "Are you breaking up with me?" Ron didn't answer directly. "I'm just the distraction." Kim slapped the blonde. "Ron, you are more than that!" She smiled. "Just ask a certain Japanese ninja girl."

Ron's eyes lit up when he caught on after a moment. There was still a shadow of pain in them, but it was almost completely obscured by a happier light in his eyes. He chuckled. "You should ask Shego out." Kim gawked at Ron. "W-what? Btw, Ron, her name is Veronica. She's a security consultant now." Ron grinned at Kim and raised an eyebrow. "Is Kim Possible stalking the green-skinned Aphrodite?" Ron asked his friend as a laugh threatened to escape him at Kim's rapidly reddening face. "I-I asked Wade to keep tabs on her." He nodded halfheartedly, "Sure…Princess." Kim's eyes widened. Then, they they settled in anger. "Only Veronica can call me that!" Ron couldn't stop himself anymore and started laughing. Kim looked at him in confusion until her mind finally registered what she said. "Is it r-really that obvious?" Ron looked at Kim. "You know how bad I am with 'the ladies'." He said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "If I can see it…" Kim glared at him. "I'm not into girls!" Ron sighed. "Careful, Kim. Your acting just like Gwen in Alien Force. She ran to Kevin because she was scared of her feelings for Ben." Ron said gently. "You said it yourself. Yori is the one for me. The question is: Are you prepared to accept you prepared to accept She-who-completes-you?"

The Kimmunicator chirped its signature tone. Kim picked up the device and smiled at Wade. "What's the sitch, Wade?" The boy smiled at Kim and typed a command into his computer. Kim's desktop popped up with a site page on it. "Take a look for yourself." The page was a forum on a site called FanFact. Kim recalled the site. It was for fans of certain people. Topics raged from "Who was Snow White's Mother before she became queen?" to "Was Tarzan a long lost Prince of Arendelle?" The topic of discussion on this particular forum was "KiGo: Will they or won't they?" Kim stared at the page in shock for a moment. Then, she asked, "What does this have to do with Veronica?" Wade smiled. "Check the founder." Kim looked and saw the founder under the pseudonym "Ms. Greene"…and that the page was created about a month after Kim and Veronica fought the first time. Kim looked at the posts and responses from "Ms. Greene" and smiled slightly to herself. Anyone who tried to attack Kim on the forum was dealt with harshly by "Ms. Greene". Strangely, the person never referred to Kim by name. It was always a nickname, not just any nicknames, the names Veronica personally called her.

"That tears it." Kim said softly to herself. "Wade, when and where is Veronica's next consultation?" Wade chuckled. "Middleton Institute: Research Devision at 1400 today." Kim checked her watch. "1315…" she mumbled. "Wade, I..." Wade smiled and said, "Go get 'em." Kim rode to the institute as quickly as she could and smiled as she slipped into The Lowardian Technology Wing. Kim sighed and slipped through the security system and sat down in the main room of Warmonga's ship. Something inside her shivered as Kim momentarily drifted back to Graduation. "This should be interesting." Kim mumbled as she picked up an inert Lowardian Building Cube and stuffed it away in her pocket quietly. _This will give her a reason to get close._ Kim thought as a smile ran across her face, an expression that hadn't graced her face in a while: a true, heartfelt smile.

When Veronica slipped into the building, she was surprised to see Kim waiting for her. "I decided to add myself for a little extra challenge." Kim said with a grin. Veronica stared at the redhead for a moment. "Just like old times…" Veronica said with a smirk on her face as she ignited her hands and charged Kim. The two fought each other with practiced ease. It had been about a year since Graduation, but one would not know it as the pair fought with reflex and instinct against each other. When Kim pulled out the cube, Veronica grinned. "Tisk…Tisk…Tisk, Kimmie, I thought you were a hero." Kim Possible frowned at the woman. "I must have learned it from you." Kim then took a few steps after she put the cube back and continued to speak. "You've taught me a lot over the years." Kim came within inches of Veronica's face. The green woman shivered as Kim's breath ran across her neck with each word the redhead spoke. "The most difficult thing to learn, Ron taught me." She said gently. Veronica arched an eyebrow at Ron's name. "The Buffoon t-!" Veronica's statement was cut short as Kim kissed her for a long, passionate moment. "…to accept myself and 'never be normal'. Veronica…" The green woman froze as Kim said her real name for the first time since they meet. "…I love you."

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
